Romanslavo
O romanslavo é uma conlang híbrida neolatina e eslava, com raízes tanto em Latim quanto no proto-eslavo eclesiástico. Basicamente, ela usa radicais latinos com uma forte sonoridade eslava. Diferentemente do romeno, ela incorpora mais empréstimos eslavos em sua gramática e vocabulário (como a falta de artigos) e podem não soar compreensíveis para todos os falantes de línguas latinas à primeira vista. Dentro de seu próprio universo fictício, o romanslavo é falado principalmente na Volkarina (onde é chamado de volkarinski) e nas repúblicas constituintes da antiga Romanslávia (Latinslavija). O romanslavo foi desenvolvido pelo roteirista Pedro Aguiar, um conlanger amador, para dois de seus roteiros. De acordo com sua própria história fictícia, o romanslavo é uma língua de normatização muito recente, já que até o final do século XIX, o seu uso era proibido pelos otomanos e pelos russos. Enquanto ambos os impérios dominaram a Romanslávia, o idioma teve registro apenas oral. Apenas a partir da década de 1860, um círculo de intelectuais na Europa Ocidental começou a registrar as primeiras cópias escritas do idioma. Uma variante antiga também pode ser encontrada entre comunidades rurais, camponeses e campesinos das planícies romanslavas. Alfabetos Há essencialmente três maneiras de se escrever em romanslavo: o Cirílico, o Latino e o Latino transliterado. O romanslavo da Volkárina utiliza o alfabeto cirílico, enquanto as demais grafias utilizam o alfabeto latino (com as variações das línguas eslavas setentrionais). Na transliteração, os volkarinos preferem utilizar a letra Y para o “i breve” e o dígrafo KH para o “h aspirado”, mas os outros falantes utilizam as letras J e X, respectivamente. * А, Б, Ц, Д, Е, Ф, Г, Х, И, Ј, К, Л, М, Н, О, П, Ч, Р, С, Т, У, В, Ш, З, Ђ * A, B, C, D, E, F, G, X, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Č, R, S, T, U, V, Š, Z, Þ * A, B, TS, D, E, F, G, KH, I, Y, K, L, M, N, O, P, TCH, R, S, T, U, W, SH, Z, TH Há uma diferença de pronúncia entre o sotaque cosmopolita de Prastova e Xristina e o do interior, bem como das outras regiões onde se fala a língua: enquanto os primeiros reconhecem J com som de “i breve” e V com som de “u breve”, os demais pronunciam-nos como “zh” e “v”, respectivamente. O romanslavo também tem o som “þ” ou “th” (thorn). * А, A, A (a'') como em “j'a'rra” * Б, B, B (''be) - igual a português * Ц, C, TS (tse) - como ‘zz’ em “pi'zz'a” * Д, D, D (de) - igual a português * Е, E, E (e'') - como em “g'e'sso” * Ф, F, F (''fe) - igual a português * Г, G, G (ge) - como em “'g'''arota” (sempre som duro, nunca suave como “general”) * Х, X, KH (''khe) - como o ‘h’ inglês ou o ‘j’ castelhano * И, I, I (i'') - igual a português * Ј, J, Y (''i shurt) - como ‘y’ em “'y'''ankee” (semivogal; pode soar como “zh” em dialetos rurais) * К, K, K (''ka) - como em “'k'''art” (sempre som duro, nunca suave como “key”) * Л, L, L (''le) - igual a português; sempre palatal, mesmo no final das palavras * М, M, M (me) - igual a português; não nasaliza * Н, N, N (ne) - igual a português; não nasaliza * О, O, O (o'') - como em “t'o'rto” (nunca aberto como “pó”) * П, P, P (''pe) - igual a português * Ч, Č, TCH (tche) - como ‘tch’ em “'tch'au” * Р, R, R (arot) - sempre como ‘ga'r'''ota’; glotal, nunca aspirado * С, S, S (''se) - sempre como “pa'ss'o” (nunca como Z) * Т, T, T (te) - igual a português * У, U, U (u'') - igual a português * В, V, W (''uve) - como ‘w’ em “'w'''ait” (semivogal; pode soar como “v” em dialetos rurais) * Ш, Š, SH (''she) - como ‘sh’ em “'sh'ow” * З, Z, Z (ze) - igual a português * Ђ, Þ, TH (the) - como o inglês “'th'in” O uso de X'' para o /h/ sonoro no alfabeto latino é um tanto peculiar, já que parece com a letra cirílica ''Х que corresponde a esse fonema. Entretanto, é válido lembrar que em espanhol (castelhano), a letra X'' às vezes equivale a ''J, e ambas podem corresponder ao mesmo fonema /h/ aspirado (como em México soando similar a Méjico). Interessantemente, o X'' latino em português pode soar idêntico ao dígrafo ''CH, que por sua vez é usado para o /h/ aspirado em várias línguas (como o alemão, no sotaque austro-bávaro, ao hebraico transliterado). Em romanslavo, o X'' é geralmente colocado onde o dígrafo ''CH ou o /h/ aspirado estava presente na raiz etimológica da palavra (como em Xristant, cristão/''Ch'ristianus, ou Xebrev, judeu/'H'''ebreu). Gramática # A raiz das palavras é latina, sempre que possível e atendendo às exceções eufônicas (se não soar eslavo, não dá). # Não há artigos. # Há dois gêneros – masculino e feminino – e dois números – singular e plural. No número plural, os gêneros se (con)fundem. Substantivos, adjetivos e pronomes flexionam em gênero e número: ''–j é a desinência de masculino e –a ou –ja, de feminino; ''-i'' é o plural de adjetivos, substantivos e pronomes, e ''-je'' é o plural excepcional de substantivos e adjetivos. Somente substantivos podem terminar em –e. # Substantivos terminados em consoantes ou em –e são masculinos; terminados em –a são femininos. # Advérbios de modo são formados pela terminação em ''-o''. # O plural de substantivos terminados por consoante se dá pela adição de –i; nos substantivos terminados em vogais, substitui-se esta por –i. Os substantivos terminados em –cja têm plural terminado em –cje. # Adjetivos terminam em consoantes na forma masculina, em –a ou –ja (depois de g-, x-, l-, n-) na forma feminina; e em –i no plural. # Os casos são nominativo, genitivo (adição do sufixo –av), e instrumental (adição do sufixo –va). Os demais se dão pelo uso de preposições (za, po, na, in, od, sja, do). # A adjetivação precede os substantivos. # Nas conjugações da primeira pessoa do plural (nós = mje), adiciona-se um “u” se o caso for inclusivo (ou seja, se o enunciante se incluir entre o sujeito da oração). # Na conjugação dos tempos verbais pretérito e futuro, há duas formas possíveis para cada um: no passado, há o o perfektj pasacj (que usa a conjugação verbal própria) e o komponicj pasacj (que usa o verbo “xat” como auxiliar precedendo o particípio do verbo conjugado); já para o futuro, há o simplje futur (que usa a conjugação verbal própria) e o komponicj futur (que usa a partícula auxiliar “bu” precedendo o infinitivo do verbo em questão). # A ortografia romanslava é regular, quase completamente fonética (uma letra para cada fonema e vice-versa). O romanslavo é uma língua '''relativamente flexionada, com um sistema de dois gêneros e cerca de cinqüenta formas de conjugações por verbo, mas pouca declinação nominal e limitada declinação pronominal. Quase todos os verbos são perfeitamente regulares, com exceção de esit (ser), xat (ter/haver), ajit (ir), čat (querer) e xasit (fazer). A sintaxe romanslava é geralmente Sujeito-Verbo-Objeto, apesar de ocorrerem variações. O romanslavo é um idioma de ramo direito que usa preposições e usualmente coloca ajetivos antes de substantivos. Também é um idioma pro-drop (permite a omissão de pronomes quando são pragmaticamente desnecessários) e verb-framed. Primeira pessoa exclusiva O romanslavo tem um aspecto singular em sua gramática, que é a primeira pessoa "exclusiva" no plural. É uma espécie de "subcategoria" da primeira pessoa, que a divide entre modos "inclusivo" e "exclusivo" de dizer "nós". A conjugação permite que o falante especifique se o uso de "mje" ("nós") é literal ou puramente simbólico, como no caso de metonímias. Até mesmo ao usar a primeira pessoa, pode-se dizer se o enunciador está incluso ou não no sujeito ao adicionar ou excluir o morfema "''-u''" ao final do verbo. Geralmente isso ocorre quando o falante se inclui no sujeito mas não no predicado ou objeto da oração. Por exemplo: *A frase "Nós americanos nos tornamos independentes em 1783." pode ser escrita destas duas maneiras: ** Mje amerikanski ni turnamtu independenti na 1783. ** Mje amerikanski ni turnamt independenti na 1783. :A primeira forma só seria apropriada se o falante estivesse presente na época da independência americana. Mas se for o caso de alguém no tempo atual falando dos "americanos" num senso mais amplo de nacionalidade, então a forma totalmente correta é a segunda. *Porém, esta diferença pode ser usada também para enfatizar distinções intencionais entre o falante e o grupo no qual se inclui. Tome-se o próximo exemplo, com a frase "Nós americanos nos tornamos mais paranóicos após o 11 de setembro.". Ela pode ser escrita assim: ** Mje amerikanski ni turnamtu maj paranoiki dupo Septemvre 11. :Neste caso, o falante admite que ele também ficou "mais paranóico", sendo um caso inclusivo da oração afirmativa. Entretanto, também se pode escrever assim: ** Mje amerikanski ni turnamt maj paranoiki dupo Septemvre 11. :o que significa que, embora se diga que a nação americana como um todo se tornou mais paranóica, o falante não se inclui entre estes (e talvez seja um tanto crítico quanto a este fato), ainda que seja um americano. Este caso seria bem aplicável, por exemplo, para um colunista progressista em um artigo de jornal. A primeira pessoa exclusiva do plural pode ser usada para enfatizar tais distinções. Fonética In Romanslavic phonetics, the Slavic, harsh sounds usually prevail over the Romance smooth soundings. There are 26 phonemes, one for each letter in the alphabet: five vowels (the same as all other Romance tongues), two semi-vowels (/j/ and /w/) and 19 consonants, all present in other Romance languages as well (the Č''' corresponds to Spanish ch; while '''C is like Italian zz; and Š''' is the same as Portuguese and French ch). The only exception is the thorn sound, which is more common in Germanic and Celtic languages; in Romanslavic, it is kept mainly for foreign loans and people's names such as Kaþerina (Catherine) and þomas (Thomas). Unlike Spanish and Italian, there are no phonemes /dj/, /nj/ or /lj/. The /j/ and /w/ semi-vowels are sometimes pronounced as consonants /zh/ and /v/ in rural variants, but this consonant shift only happens altogether, i.e., people either say "Yowane" or "Zhovane" (Jovane, Romanslavic for John), both semi-vowels or both consonants in their phonetic system. There is nasalization of vowels when followed by /n/ and /m/. It usually does not happen in elision, that is, when a word ends with a vowel and the next one begins with n'' or ''m. Stress falls always on the next to last syllab (paroxytones) unless there is a '''strong consonant or consonant cluster (/t/, /r/, /c/, /st/, /sh/) in the last one, in which case they become oxytones. All other consonants are considered weak and do not move stress. There are no proparoxytones. In plurals formed by adding the morpheme "''-i''", the stress moves to the next syllab, as in "xe'rit'nik" (heir) and "xerit'ni'ki" (heirs). Vocabulário Most of Romanslavic lexicon derives from vulgar Latin roots, especially those of East Romance branches. However, due to centuries under Russian and Ottoman rule, the language of Romanslavians has also suffered heavy influence from Slavic and Turkic tongues, which is reflected in the large amount of loans from these languages into Romanslavic vocabulary. There is also a significant influence of French words in Romanslavic lexicon, due to the cultural ties during the language restoration between the 1860s and the 1910s. These are mostly artifitial interventions, though, and Romanslavs speakers have roughly one alternate word for every Gallicism. For more vocabulary, check also Romanslavic lexicon and the Romanslavic phrasebook. Afixos e prefixos O romanslavo usa afixos eslavos, na maioria, justapondo-os com raízes latinas. Isso cria combinações meio bizarras, mas que podem ser mais ou menos compreendidas tanto por falantes de línguas românicas quanto de línguas eslavas. Por exemplo, "lembrar" é perekordat (pere-'' é o prefixo eslavo para re-, ou repetição, e "-cordare" é o mesmo de "recordare" ou "acordar" latino). Outros exemplos de prefixos: *Raz- = des- (de desfazer, voltar atrás) *Eks- = ex- (de exterior, para fora) *In- = en-, in-, im- (de interior, para dentro) *Pod- = sub- (que está embaixo, que vem de baixo) *Pri- = pre- (de antecessor, que vem antes) *Avto- = auto- (que faz a si mesmo) *Kon- = con- (que circunda, que envolve) No início, o autor chegou a fazer com que o prefixo a- latino (como em "aprender", "anunciar") fosse substituído por o-, mas não aprovou a eufonia e manteve o a-, mesmo. Mas em casos em que a preposição "a" ajuda a formar uma palavra (como em "amanhã"), entra a preposição ''za correspondente ("zademan"). Já os sufixos são mais similares com os latinos, embora também haja os eslavos: *-nik = -eiro, -ador (de profissão, aquele que faz) *-ator = -ador (de profissão, aquele que faz; como o latino) *-tast = -dade (como -tas latino, -tad espanhol, -tà italiano) *-ansk = -oso, -osa (usado para adjetivos derivados) *-acki = (idem) *-izm = -ismo (ideologia, movimento ou atividade) *-istik = -ista (quem segue a ideologia, movimento ou atividade) Para casos de adjetivos formados por formas particípias de verbos (como "fechado"), o masculino fica sempre com terminação ''-cj'' (pronuncia-se "tsy"), o feminino ''-cka'' ("tska") e o plural ''-cki'' ("tski"). Assim, "fechado", "fechada" e "fechados"/"fechadas" ficam, respectivamente, fermicj, fermicka e fermicki. Romanslavo e outras línguas latinas In spite of the obvious lexical and grammatical similarities between Romanslavic and other Romance languages, it is not mutually intelligible with them to any practical extent. Romanslavic speakers will usually need some formal study of basic grammar and vocabulary, before being able to understand even the simplest sentences in those languages (and vice-versa): :Jela ferma samper fenastre pri po pranzat. (Romanslavic) :Ela fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. (Portuguese) :Ela fecha sempre a fiestra antes de cear. (Galician) :Ella cierra siempre la ventana antes de cenar. (Spanish) :Ella tanca sempre la finestra abans de sopar. (Catalan) :Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. (Italian) :Ea închide întotdeauna fereastra înainte de a cina. (Romanian) :Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. (French) :She always shuts the window before dining. Exemplos Pai-Nosso Patre no, ko ec in cjel, ''Sanktifikacj os vo nam ''Vinjec za ni vo regcke ''Os xacj vo voluntast ''Tal kak in cjel i in tera. ''Pane no tutidinav daječni sevod, ''Pardonječni neje ofensi, ''Tal kak pardonamu leti ko ni ofensacet. ''Ne ni lašječ po tumbat in temptacja: ''A liberječni od mav. ''Amen. Патре но, ке ец ин селе, ''Санктификацј ос во нам ''Винјец за ни во регцке ''Ос хацј ва волунтаст ''Тал как ин селе и ин тера. ''Пане но тодидинав датејечни севод, ''Вардјечни офенсеје неје, ''Тал как вардаму дети ке офенсојени. ''Неј ласејечни тумбат ин темптацја: ''А либерејечни од мав. ''Амен. Torre de Babel From Genesis 11:1-9: #''Zalor, in tuta tera xot nemaj ke adunska jazika i adunska vija po gavlat.'' #''Pasot ke, po departit od Vost, jeli nartadicet planicje na tera Sinjarav i akol xabitacet.'' #''I dišicet aduni za avtri: "Viniječ, xasijem briki i bruljemli ben". Briki servicet za li kak petre, i bitum kak ciment.'' #''Dišicet: "Viniječ, strojkjem za ni grad i tor avke top os arivacj na sele i turnjem celevre no nam, po ke ne asem dispersacki na tuta tera.'' #''Zalor, zapodot Domine po vedit grad i tor, ke fili Adamav strojkacet.'' #''I Domine dišot: "Ac lud ec adun, i todlud ac mesimj jazika. Et ec nemaj ke incep; ora ne aberec perestrikcja po tut ke temptacet po xasit".'' #''Viniječ, baxjem i konxundem akol sa jazika, po ke kvalkadun ne os ponimat jazika avtreav.'' #''Incepav, Domine spaljot li od akol na sovrefacja terav; i cedicet po strojkat grad.'' #''Jamotli, pokav etav, nam Bable, pokav akol konxundot Domine jazika tuta terav i od akol Domine dispersot na tuta sovrefacja terav.'' #''Лор, ин тодј тера абот немај ке адунскј јазика и адунскј вија по гавлат.'' #''Пасот ке, по департит од Вост, јели нартадицејм планицје на тера Синјарав и акол хабитацејм.'' #''И дишоцејм адуни за автри: "Винијеч, хасијем брики и брулјемли бен". Брики сервицејм за ли как петре, и битум как цимент.'' #''Дишоцејм: "Винијеч, стројкјем за ни град и тор авке топ ос аривацј на селе и турнјем целевре но нам, по ке не асем дисперсацј на тодј тера.'' #''Лор, заподот Домине по ведит град и тор, ке фили Адамав стројкацејм.'' #''И Домине дишот: "Ац луд ец адун, и тодлуд ац месимј јазика. Ет ец немај ке инцеп; ора не аберец перестрикцја по тод ке темптацеј по хасит".'' #''Винијеч, бахјем и конхундем акол са јазика, по ке квалкадун не ос понимат јазика автреав.'' #''Инцепав, Домине спалјот ли од акол на соврефацја терав; и цедицејм по стројкат град.'' #''Јамотли, покав етав, нам Бабле, покав акол конхундот Домине јазика тодј терав и од акол Домине дисперсот на тодј соврефацја терав.'' David Copperfield Primeiras linhas de "David Copperfield" de Charles Dickens: Sli jo er turnat po xasitmi xeroj vitav ma, o sli det poste esit okupicj kvalkludvak avtre, eti fojli devric po monstrat. Po incepat ma vit uk incep ma vitav, jo perekordu ke nu (kak jo ut informacj i kredu) na venerdin, in dakdova čas nočeva. Konstotsi ke orloš incepot po stakat, i jo inceput po pjovit, simultanično. Сли јо ер турнат по хаситми херој витав ма, о сли дет посте биц окупицј квалклудвак автре, ети фојли девриц монстрат. По инцепат ма вит ук инцеп ма витав, јо перекорду ке ну (как јо ут информацј и креду) на венердин, ин дакдова час ночвак. Констоци ке орлош инцепот по стакат, и јо инцепут по пјовит, симултанично. Whether I shall turn out to be the hero of my own life, or whether that station will be held by anybody else, these pages must show. To begin my life with the beginning of my life, I record that I was born (as I have been informed and believe) on a Friday, at twelve o'clock at night. It was remarked that the clock began to strike, and I began to cry, simultaneously. Trainspotting Primeiras linhas de "Trainspotting" de Irvine Welsh: Šojsije vit. Šojsije lavor. Šojsije karera. Šojsije familja. Šojsije putagrac televizor, šojsije mašini po lavat, avti, kompakti diskiav igratori i elektriki ovritori latav. Šojsije bona salveta, bax kolesterol i dental sigurnost. Šojsije perepagamenti xipotekiav uk fixi interesti. Šojsije nov dom. Šojsije tej druzi. Šojsije rope diverticjav i bagaš po kombinat. Šojsije svite uk tre peci na kompre lokacjav in gama putatisicj. Šojsije XTM i po imaginat ki diavle tje e na matina domenikav. Šojsije sidat na siljon po osistit oblakitori mental, trituratori animav game shows, po stufat putamusorobed na to gubok. Šojsije po oputrefat in fin tod etav, po urinat tej ulti na miseravle asile, nemaj ke razkomfort za nini egoxiztiki i xodicki ke tje genrat po remplacat ti mesim. Šojsije to futur. Šojsije vit. Шојсије вит. Шојсије лавор. Шојсије карера. Шојсије фамилја. Шојсије путаграц телевизор, шојсије машини по лават, авти, компактј диски игратори и електрик овритори латав. Шојсије бон салвет, бахе колестерол и дентал сигурност. Шојсије перепагаменти хипотекиав ук фихј интерести. Шојсије новј дом. Шојсије теј друзи. Шојсије ропе дивертицјав и багаш по комбинат. Шојсије свите ук тре пеци на компре локацјав ин гама путатисицј. Шојсије ХТМ и по имагинат ки диавле тје е на матина доменикав. Шојсије сидат на силјон по осистит облакитори ментал, тритуратори анимав гаме шовс, по стуфат путамусоробед на то губок. Шојсије по опутрефат ин фин тод етав, по уринат теј улти на мисеравки асиле, немај ке разкомфорт за нини егохизтик и ходицј ке тје генрат по ремплацат ти месим. Шојсије то футур. Шојсије вит. Mrs. Dalloway Primeiras linhas de "Mrs. Dalloway" de Virginia Woolf: Mm. Dalloway dišot ke er komprat flovri po jela mesim. Pokav Lucy abot so lavor kortacj po si. Vrati er esit kitacki od sej gonzi; čoveki Rumpelmayerav ecejet po arivat. I lor, pensot Clarissa Dalloway, ke matina - fresk kak sli deliveracka za nini na plaja. Ke aloveta! Ke plongicja! Мм. Далловај дишот ке ер компрат фловри по јела месим. Покав Луцј абот со лавор кортацј по си. Врати ер бит китацј од сеј гонзи; човеки Румпелмајерав ецејет по ариват. И лор, пенсот Kларисса Далловај, ке матина - фреск как сли деливерацка за нини на плаја. Ке аловета! Ке плонгицја! Aleatório Nej, mo file. Jo ne bu perdit sperancja zamaj, pokav ceto ke mi garda vivant i xas era cirkulat priz mej pnevmi, sangje kurit priz mej veni i mo kor sujvrit za batit. I sli kvalk din jo perdit sperancja, ne xarat provlem, pokav juz ne xarut ničo maj kvalkično. en:Romanslavic Ver também * Léxico romanslavo * Guia de frases em romanslavo * Onomástica romanslava * Toponímia romanslava * Lista Swadesh list para romanslavo * Lista de títulos de longas-metragens de animação da Disney em romanslavo * Lista de títulos de filmes de James Bond em romanslavo * Verbete da Wikipedia sobre Josef Stalin traduzido para romanslavo * Uma canção patriótica em romanslavo * Uma canção pop em romanslavo Categoria:Romanslavo Categoria:Conlangs